Amor de conejos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El amor viene de diferentes maneras y mas aun, si un conejo esta involucrado!. Serie drabbles
1. Springtrap x Scott

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), animatronics humanizados estilo pole bear xD PurplePhone rules! BV**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 1: Temporada de celo!**

A pasos rápidos, cierto chico amante de andar con su teléfono se movía hacia su oficina, mirando a todas direcciones y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que cierto conejo del mal no lo encontrara.

Tenía mucho trabajo y sabía perfectamente que Vincent, lejos de ayudarlo; colaboraría para que lo dejara de lado.

Chasquea la lengua. No entendía como podría amar a alguien tan irresponsable y pervertido.

"el amor es ciego…"suspiro con pesadez mientras estaba a menos de un metro para llegar a su oficina. Solo un poco mas y…!

_mi pequeño nokia! Te encontré! –escucho una vos melosa a su espalda, casi al instante que sentía un par de brazos tomarlo de la cintura mientras sentía unos labios contra su cuello, estremeciéndose.

_V-vincent…! Ah! Q-que haces?! Suéltame!-chilla tratando de soltarse sin mucho excito mientras el rubio lo arrastra hacia la oficina con una sonrisa perversa.

Scott casi podía sentir como lo violaba con los ojos y eso le daba escalofríos.

_que no es obvio amor? Nos guio a nuestro improvisado nido de amor…-ríe entre dientes cerrando la puerta con llave.

El azabache se estremece encogiéndose en su silla mientras el rubio se acerca casi predador y se arrodilla sobre el tomándolo de las mejillas con una sonrisa coqueta.

_Vamos a divertirnos Mr. Ring Ring…-ronronea antes de comenzar a devorar su boca ansioso.

El azabache simplemente dejo de luchar, estremeciéndose y correspondiendo como podía a los labios de su novio.

Ciertamente, desde que Vincent termino convertido en Springtrap, literalmente experimentaron eso de "como conejos de temporada".

Su retaguardia, nunca volvió a ser la misma desde ese día. Pero no negaría que lo disfrutaba mucho, aun cuando el juego de intentar escapar jamás funcionara.

Quizás ni siquiera tenían la intención de que así fuera.

_ngh…e-espera…ahh! N-no tan fuerte…nmgh! –se muerde los labios sosteniéndose apenas del escritorio, con los pantalones abajo y la camisa abierta.-…t-tengo que trabajar después…ahh!

Pero el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchaba, embistiendo con fuerza mientras marcaba su cuello como suyo y repartía caricias, extasiado de oírlo gemir más y más alto.

Que le iba a importar si alguien más los oía? Que lo hagan! Para que sepan que ese sensual azabache con gafas era totalmente suyo y que jamás…jamás! Lo compartiría con absolutamente nadie!

_a-ahh! V-Vincent! Ahhhh! N-no puedo! Gh!-se arquea tratando de seguir el ritmo de las embestidas sin mucho éxito y tirando al suelo todo lo que tenía sobre el mueble; apoyándose completamente sobre este.

_nhg…S-scott…-gruñe mordisqueando su oreja antes de alcanzar juntos el orgasmo.

Su amor no sería el más normal de todos (dios! Uno de ellos ni siquiera se podría decir que estaba vivo) pero la pasión y sinceridad mutua que los unía, sobrepasaba cualquier barrera entre ambos.

_...t-te amo….ah…-jade el chico con lentes mientras cae rendido sobre el escritorio y el conejo lo abraza por la espalda, sosteniéndose por sus hombros mientras reparte besos en su nuca.

_yo también a ti Phony….siempre estarás a mi lado…-suspira con tono meloso antes de volver a devorarlo de nuevo.

Ni la muerte los separaría en esta ocasión.

Una pasión que unía vivos y muertos.

 **Notas finales: uff! Hace calor aquí o solo son ellos? xD jaja aquí con un especial por pascuas! No es muy lemoso como esperaba, es más bien un lime suave pero espero que les guste!**

 **Purplephone is pasional love! *o***

 **Review?**


	2. Fredbear x SpringBonnie

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), Spring Bonnie hombre (aun no me acostumbro a verlo como chica xD) y diseños pole bear.**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 2: Conejito bonito!**

Ciertamente, en su mundo no había ser más adorable que su querido compañero: SpringBonnie. Todo en el le gustaba y parecía tierno.

Su sonrisa cuando le sale bien una canción, sus ojos brillantes cada vez que los niños lo saludan felices, sus mejillas sonrojadas siempre que lo ayuda en alguna cosa…si seguía, probablemente la lista nunca terminaría.

Realmente nunca encontraría algo que no le gustara del conejo, quien siempre que lo veía, le regalaba una sonrisa dulce y amable, lo cual muchas veces le hacía sentir culpable por desearlo tanto, cuando obviamente era la inocencia robotizada.

Suspira levemente mirándolo de reojo. En este momento, el conejito estaba terminando de arreglar las mezas donde festejarían el próximo cumpleaños del día y sin duda, aquel bonito delantal solamente resaltaba su pequeña y delicada figura.

 _Como se vería si solo llevara aquel delantal puesto?_

Si era sincero, aun no comprendía del todo como era capaz de resistir tal tentación y no llevárselo al primer cuarto oscuro que encontraran para comerse hasta aquella colita de algodón, que siempre lo incitaban.

Cuando finalmente el rubio voltea saludándolo con inocencia, recuerda el porqué.

_Fred! Ayúdame con esta meza por favor!-pidió con dulzura, en lo que el oso se acercaba y rodeaba su cintura disimuladamente y lo ayudaba a terminar de poner el mantel.

_así está bien?-susurra con voz baja a sus orejas, las cuales tiemblan tímidamente mientras su dueño asiente sonrojado.

_s-si…g-gracias…-balbucea jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente ante la cercanía que se llevaban, logrando conmover a su compañero.-…p-pasa algo…?

Sin duda alguna, esto solo ponía a prueba la compostura de Fredbear, que de no ser el caballero que presumía siempre, educado y gentil, probablemente lo hubiera estampado en la meza más cercana para hacer cosas inmencionables.

Pero no, no lo haría. No aun. No ahora, que apenas comenzaba a captar que el menor le estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

_nop! Nada…solo….un poquito…-sonríe de lado acariciando su mejilla poco antes de rozar sus labios con suavidad, estremeciendo al tímido conejito que solo atina a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del corto momento de intimidad, que se rompería apenas los pasos de los guardias se hicieran presentes, separando a la inocente pareja.

Ambos se miran sonriendo tímidos y cómplices, para que pocos antes de su show volvieran a desearse suerte entre un inocente beso y continuaran como si nada, ante insinuaciones amorosas de los niños o trabajadores del local.

Sí, porque obviamente ambos se amaban, aun de una forma pura e inocente, que sin apuro alguno, llegaría al siguiente nivel.

Solo era cuestión de paciencia y Fredbear sabía que llegaría a las estrellas junto a su adorable conejito.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí con el segundo y ya con un amor bonito e inocente n.n (justamente escuchaba la canción "amor bonito" de Danny Lover xD)**

 **Sé que no es muy lemon ni nada parecido, pero buscaba hacer algo tierno! Ojala les guste! Esta era de mis primeras OTP cuando ingrese a este fandom!**

 **Review?**


	3. Gonnie x Golden

**Notas: fnaf no es mío, todo es de Scott Cawton! Solo la locura es mía!**

 **Advertencias: hetero (chica x chico) SpringBonnie mujer xD**

 **Diseños pole bear y de Sweetgirl90**

 **Amor de conejos.**

 **Cap. 3: Loca por ti!**

Ella lo amaba, en verdad que si! Ni siquiera él podría negarlo, era más que obvio!

Tan obvio que a veces…realmente le asustaba.

_e-etto…G-gonnie….r-realmente acostumbras a amarrar a tus invitados a cenar…? P-porque estoy algo incomodo…-balbuceo el oso, temblando ligeramente.

Y es que no entendía como, después de simplemente haber aceptado salir en una cita con su insistente y acosadora compañera, terminaron en una habitación oscura, con una meza para dos, el amarrado de pies y manos a la silla, mientras la extrovertida conejita parecía estar machacando algo con un cuchillo en una meza continua.

Ella volteo al oírlo, aun manteniendo su amable sonrisa, lo cual en semejante situación, solo la hacía lucir más aterradora.

Y aun mas, si se tomaba en cuenta el cuchillo en mano.

_oh! Mi querido Golden! No te preocupes por detalles como esos…-hace un gesto de restar importancia mientras se sienta en su regazo y acaricia sus cabellos, con el filo del cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de sus amadas orejitas de oso-…simplemente son necesarias en caso de que pensaras…unh..No sé, en escapar, quizás….?-sonríe de lado adivinando sus pensamientos, en lo que el rubio se estremece de pies a cabeza.

_y-yo jamás haría tal cosa! C-confía en mí!-chilla comenzando a sudar frio.

"debí hacerle caso a mamá cuando dijo que no confiara en esta loca! Tuvo a Vincent en su traje! Obviamente está loca!" pensó riendo nerviosamente.

La coneja lo miro de pies a cabeza considerando su propuesta para luego sonreír divertida.

_está bien…te soltare….-casi pudo palpar el instante en el cual Golden suspiro con alivio en lo que Gonnie simplemente rio cómicamente-pero….con una condición….

El menor se estremeció pensando lo peor.

_...c-cual condición….?

 **++++++Tiempo actual++++++**

_...y esa es la razón por la cual estamos esposados….-termino su relato el osito dorado con la mirada baja ante la estupefacción de la marioneta, quien no sabía si reír o llorar.

Quizás, la única feliz en aquella escena, era cierta conejita, simplemente considero que seguir los conceptos de Yandere Simulator para conseguir a su chico no era tan buena idea.

 **Notas finales: xD si lo sé, es tonto, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza de SpringBonnie chica seria una yandere owo (culpare a Ida y sus sensuales videos de esto ¿? xD) por cosas como estas es que no deben escribir romance luego de jugar juegos de yanderes!**

 **En fin, una cosa…cuando uso el término "Gonnie" (apodo de Golden Bonnie) me refiero netamente a la versión femenina. Cuando escribo Spring o SpringBonnie me refiero a su versión masculina u.u**

 **Eso no es lo mismo del capi anterior, es un Golden Freddy x Gonnie xD**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	4. Springtrap x Shadow Bonnie

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Diseños Pole bear y Sweetgirl90 owo**

 **Advertencias: demasiada cursilería, Shadow Bonnie mujer**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 4: Sonríe Princesa!**

Con una sonrisa, la dulce conejita observaba su regalo de "aniversario" que su adorable novio se había molestado por preparar (entiéndase, "robar") para ella, en el cual había gravado con chocolate la frase "sonríe princesa", logrando fácilmente cumplir su cometido.

_Oh…no debías molestarte tanto….-responde, algo sonrojada en lo que el rubio deja el pastel de lado sobre una meza.

_te lo mereces princesa! Nada es más bonito que tu sonrisa!-comenta Springtrap totalmente relajado mientras la abraza por la espalda, disfrutando del dulce aroma a fresas que había quedado en su amada sombra.

Su relación era quizás rara, inesperada y algo loca (como todo en la vida de aquel guardia) sin embargo, nadie sería capaz de poner en duda lo felices que eran, mas allá de sus diferencias y de sus propias cargas en su pasado, esta vez disfrutarían su segunda oportunidad de ser felices.

_jeje enserio no deberías hacer esto…-acaricias sus mejillas tímidamente-Mangle se enfadara cuando descubra que te llevaste el pastel que planeaba darle a Chicadele…-de solo imaginar lo que sería del conejo, le daba escalofríos.

Springtrap simplemente hizo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto.

_Olvida eso….valdrá la pena por la expresión que tienes ahora…-ni siquiera quiere imaginar tal escenario y se enfoca en los labios de su adorable conejita-mejor pensemos en otra cosa y pasemos a algo más divertido…-susurra acercándose lentamente.

Shady solo sonríe rodeándolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, uniéndose en un inocente beso.

Si aquella era la felicidad, la aprovecharía eternamente. O si solo era un sueño, desearía que nadie nunca los despertara.

 **Notas finales: hola! No me pude resistir! Esto dos son tan mono! *w* Dulce! Todo esto es su culpa TuT pero no me arrepiento de nada (¿?)**

 **Review?**


	5. Plushtrap x Toy Freddy

**Notas: Fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), diseños pole bear y Sweetgirl90**

 **Plushtrap versión adulta xD (nacimiento de esta pareja gracias a Criztal! *-*)**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 5: Conejo irritante!**

Frederick se consideraba alguien amable y paciente, quizás demasiado vanidoso en ocasiones, pero no por ello un mal chico; aunque en ocasiones sentía como si realmente estuviese pagando algún pecado horrible que cometió en alguna vida pasada.

_oye Toy, te decía….

Conocer a Plushtrap y que este se haya prendado de él, era la clara prueba de ello.

"Dios! Dame paciencia" pensó rodando los ojos mientras seguía su camino al escenario tratando de ignorarlo.

_no me llamo Toy…

_si claro, Toy, te iba diciendo….

"….Dame paciencia, porque si no, LO MATO!"

_que no me llames Toy!

_lo que tu digas Toy, es sobre la tarea de matemáticas….

_que dejes de llamarme Toy!

_ya no te estoy llamando Toy, Toy…concéntrate, esto es…

Definitivamente el destino lo odiaba desde que cruzo caminos con aquel idiota.

_lo sigues haciendo! Ya para con esto Plush!

_Joder Toy! Te llamare Toy y asunto arreglado! Te estaba preguntando…!

_QUE NO SOY TOY!

_te alteras demasiado Toy, acaso alguien te estresa?

_aja, mide medio metro tiene orejas de conejo y me llama Toy, te suena?

_caramba! Suena a un sujeto odioso Toy, no puedo creer que te llame Toy, sabiendo que odias que te llamen Toy…ah, qué vergüenza, no Toy?

El osito comenzaba a tener un fuerte tic en su ojo izquierdo.

_me estas jodiendo…?! Eres o te haces?!

_tranquilo Toy, solo bromeaba…

_QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASI MARACO DE MIERDA!

El rubio simplemente sonrió de lado continuando su caminata sin mostrarse alterado ante su reacción.

_porque no puedo llamarte Toy, Toy?!

_...HIJO DE P+#$"#$"#$#&%$%&"#!""#!

 **++++++Horas después++++++**

_..y bueno, así fue como mi adorable Toy me dejo este lindo recuerdo…-termino su relato con una dulce sonrisa, en lo que su hermano le miraba con una gota en la frente.

_...te refieres al ojo morado…?

_tu le llamas ojo morado, yo le llamo marca de amor!-suspira en lo que Springtrap niega con la cabeza resignado.

_no debí dejarte caer en la cuna cuando bebe….

 **Notas finales: xD ya tuvimos amor yandere, ahora aquí un amor tsundere :v de esos amores que nos molestan solo porque nos aman al verlos molestos u-u**

 **Review?**


	6. Nightmare Foxy x Nightmare Bonnie

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi? (pesadilla macho x pesadilla macho?)** **Nightmare Foxy x Nightmare Bonnie**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 6: Intento tras intento…**

Con una sonrisa coqueta y caminando a pasos "sensuales", casi a propósito cierto pirata horripilante se distraía en la cocina buscando que hacer. Si era sincero, una vez que "el jefe" y su versión rubia comenzaban a "trabajar"(si mencionar que desde que Nightmarionne apareció, parecían muy tensos), tanto él como los otros aprovechaban para darse su merecido descanso, momento ideal para "coquetear" un poco y buscar con quien jugar cosas de adultos hasta el amanecer.

En momentos así, cierto conejito terrorífico se volvía su verdadera presa.

El mencionado se encontraba relajado en la sala, junto a un refresco que apenas abrió con una leve mordida de sus filosos dientes, sin alejar en ningún instante su mirada de la pantalla. El zorro sonrió pensando que era el momento apropiado para tomarlo de sorpresa.

Lentamente se fue acercando, relamiéndose los labios. Solo un poco mas y lograría asustar a ese sensual compañero suyo, este daría un brinco y con un veloz movimiento lo tendría sobre sus piernas.

Un plan a prueba de tontos (y jefes, en el peor de los casos). De la misma manera en la que saltaría hacia el enano de Kenny, se abalanzo hacia el sofá, listo para apalear por su retaguardia al conejo.

Jamás imagino que justo en el segundo decisivo, este diera un brinco inesperado provocando que cayera por la espalda del sofá y quedara boca abajo y con el trasero al aire; para luego terminar aplastado por el peli morado, quien usaba sus hombros y espalda alta como asiento.

Casi pudo escuchar el crujir de sus vertebras.

_agh…B-Bonnie…c-como es que….?!

_te sentí…? Simple! Haces un ruido muy molesto al corre tonto! Es por eso que es fácil descubrirte…-respondió con una sonrisa divertida y sin la más remota intención de quitársele de encima en lo que usaba la cabeza del pirata para posar el control remoto y su refresco.

Al sentir el frio sobre su cabeza suspiro derrotado.

_...no te me quitaras de encima o si…?

_nop!

_tengo….alguna posibilidad de "jugar" contigo hoy?!-trato de usar un tono lastimero pero no funciono en lo mas mínimo.

_mejor suerte la próxima….

_oye! Al menos déjame a mi retaguardia recuperar algo de dignidad! Si la rubia me encuentra así capaz y me viola! Tu sabes cómo se pone cuando el jefe no le hace caso!-se quejo tratando de removerse un poco, pero solo logro que el conejo simplemente se recostara mas sobre si, usando su trasero de almohada e impidiera que siguiera moviéndose-BONNIE!

_quéjate todo lo que quieras. No pienso moverme hasta el final de mis animes…-sentencio bebiendo su refresco con calma.

El terrorífico pirata rodo los ojos.

_bien! Qué estás viendo….?

_One Piece, voy por el cap 65….

_QUE?! –chillo mirando la televisión y suspirando-…al menos dame palomitas o algo….! Quiero pasar el rato….Kenny se hará adulto antes de terminar esa cosa…

_lo que digas…quieres o no?-balbuceo dándole un poco de su refresco.

Bueno, la noche no termino tan pasional como esperaba, pero siempre existiría la revancha. Nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que se vengaría de su sensual conejito, solo era cuestión de esperar y algo más de suerte.

 **Notas finales: ojala les haya gustado xD para que quede claro! La rubia es Nightmare Fredbear owo (oso violador profesional :v)**

 **Algo me dice que Nightmare Foxy estará para rato así atrapado!**

 **Review?**


	7. Jack-O-Bonnie x Jack-O-Chica

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencia: heterosexualidad (¿?) tonterías, etc.**

 **Estilos pole bear (aunque aun nadie ha dibujado con ese estilo a los jacks o xD)**

 **Amor de conejos**

 **Cap. 7: Estilo Jack!**

Con una sonrisa de lado, el conejo de calabazas se acerco abrazando a su novia de la cintura, en lo que trataba de averiguar qué rayos pasaba. Y es que realmente no era muy normal que todos, en lugar de estar fijos en la televisión o en cualquier otra tontería que hicieran en sus ratos libres, se pasaran mirando hacia la cocina, donde una guerra campal parecía estarse llevando a cabo.

_que hacen…?-mira hacia la misma dirección que la polluela y el resto de los nightmare.

_no es obvio? Tratamos de disfrutar de la novela del día!-chillo la cupcake en lo que el resto asentía-esos locos luchan por la cintura para abajo del jefe!

_...keh?!

_traducción: espiamos la pelea entre la rubia loca y el títere maraco!-explico Jack-o-Chica sonriendo divertida-además de que apostamos para ver a quien termina eligiendo el jefazo nigga!

_a todo esto, porque lo llaman "nigga" si es mas blanco que el papel?-interrumpió la cupcake.

_es verdad! Un poco mas y veríamos sus hueso o lo que sea que lo componga!-se quejo Plushtrap.

_es que el ultimo que lo llamo "Dark Bear" o "gotico" entre otras cosas termino con una boca en el estomago…-explico vagamente Freddy, dándole un escalofríos a sus compañeros que rápidamente pensaron en el idiota de Fredbear.

El conejo jack tardo un rato en captar lo que estaba sucediendo para luego apegarla más a su cuerpo mientras reía entre dientes; ignorando olímpicamente la "inteligente" charla que continuaban los demás.

_oh!...y quien va ganando hermosa…?-ronronea ignorando los gritos molesto que cada vez aumentaban de tono en la cocina.

_el quipo jack claro esta!-se relame los labios- yo y Jack apostamos que terminarían en un trío y por lo que acabo de escuchar del jefe, sin duda que ya deben estarlo poniéndolo en práctica…-ríe mirando al resto maliciosa.

_ya escucharon a mi vieja! Paguen retrasados!-exigió la calabaza estirando su mano para recibir el dinero, en lo que los demás gruñían molesto.

_como te atreves mocoso del demonio?! Quien te crees?!-gruño el zorro pirata ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los "padres" del enano.

_mucho ojo como le hablas pirata descarriado! No te arranco tu otro ojo nada mas por respeto a mi versión morada!

Nightmare Bonnie simplemente retuvo al pelirrojo antes de que iniciara la guerra campal, ya después podrían vengarse de ese par.

_que conste que nosotros te pago nada más porque después te lo cobrare de otra forma…-murmuraron los mini Freddys riendo siniestramente antes de desaparecer tras su "padre", aunque para nadie paso desapercibido el estremecimiento de la calabaza.

_que lindo! Nuestra calabacita ya está siendo acosado…-habla el conejo fingiendo felicidad y ternura en lo que su "hijo" lo maldice por lo bajo- simplemente no nos hagan abuelos y nos llevaremos de maravillas…

_Jodete viejo!

_c-como me dijiste enano?! Puedo fácilmente volverte una tarta, sabes?!

La pollita rodo los ojos mientras contaba sus ganancias.

_ya déjalo Bon, de lo contrario es capaz de no darnos su parte de la ganancia como debe…-se quejo robándole un beso en lo Jack aprovechaba para escaparse-…mejor olvidemos la paternidad por un rato y vamos a jugar algo divertido ahora que la cocina se vació…-habla en tono insinuante.

Jack-Bonnie amplia su sonrisa casi cargándola para llevarla a su "nido de pasión".

_me leíste la mente! Hagámosle a Jackie un hermanito…-ronronea entre risas.

La relación entre los Jacks era única en su clase, especialmente entre la rara pareja de pollita y conejo, pero era ello lo que los hacía ellos mismos.

Especialmente cuando por alguna razón, dejaban la cocina con aroma a pie de calabaza.

 **Notas finales: xD por cosas como estas no deben escribir con el azúcar en el cerebro e.e hacen que escribas puras rarezas xD**

 **La verdad el Bonnica no es lo mío, sin embargo en los Jack-o´s es una única excepción! No se…me gustan xD tienen una chispa que me agrada ewe**

 **Por cierto, Jack vendría a ser la calabaza (ya saben, la que toma el lugar de Nightmare Cupcake en la versión Halloween) lo veo como el hijo de estos xD**

 **Y sobre la conversación entre la rubia, el nigga y el maraco, lo dejare en un oneshot. Lo encontraran en mi perfil.**

 **Review?**


End file.
